Expect The Unexpected!
by Lindseybee18
Summary: Syaoran is having trouble finding the one girl to spend the rest of his life with, until he meets Sakura Kinomoto. Meanwhile Eriol is trying to make his move with Tomoyo, but does not want her to know that it is him.Will there be anyone for Meilin?
1. Chapter 1

**Expect The Unexpected! *Revised version***

**~Ch.1~**

Beep…Beep…

A Grunt was made beneath the covers, where a boy laid and the only thing visible being a brown mop of hair. As the alarm clock continues to beep, a hand shot out of the bed and landed on the nightstand, only to miss its target. He continued to fight, until he was so frustrated that he sat up and threw the clock against the wall.

_Mornings should be illegal…_

Just as he decided to head to the shower, the phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Syaoran, its Eriol."

"Eriol, why are you talking so quietly?"

"I caught a cold, and my throat is killing me."

"So I'm assuming you need a sick day?"

"Yea, and don't worry about the project I've been working on. I finished it up last night."

"Alright, but is at the office?"

"No, it's right here, but Tomoyo is on her way to pick it up."

"Oh really? Are you sure you're not 'playing' sick so Tomoyo has an excuse to go to your place?"

"Shut the hell up! You know that I am sick, and I've regretted the day I ever told you I liked her!"

"Ok, dude…you told me that back when we were 17…now we're 26."

"…Just shut up…"

"Whatever, I just think it's time you did something. Of course I thought that same thing eight years ago too…"

"Look, I get it alright. I need to go, she'll be here soon."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

…_click!_

_Geez, you would think one of them would have done something by now..._

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_I really should make my self look better before she gets here, but it's just so painful to move…or think about moving._

**Ding-Dong!**

"Good morning Miss Tomoyo."

"Good Morning Lee, how are you today?"

"I'm doing just fine, what about you?"

"I'm doing great, I just feel bad that Eriol isn't, do you know where he is?"

"I believe he's in the media room lying on the sofa"

"Thank you."

As she continued to walk down the hall, she admired the paintings and sculptures she seemed to pass by.

_This place seems so large for only one person to live in…Eriol must get lonely sometimes._

When Tomoyo found the door and opened quietly, she saw Eriol lying on the sofa wrapped up in blankets, with his hair tousled about, almost like he had never left bed.

She laughed, that being the only thing that alerted her presence to him.

"You know, I'm no expert, but you would probably be more comfortable on your bed."

"Ya, I bet I would too, but you see, I don't have a T.V. in my room."

"Oh, how would you _ever_ live?"

"I don't know, you would probably walk in seeing me dead."

They laughed a little before she spoke up again.

"I thought you might like some soup to get you over that cold."

"Really? That was really nice."

"Well I find it only fair to warn you, I'm not the best cook like my mom, and so if you don't like it, trust me you won't hurt my feelings."

"Aww, don't say that, I'm sure it tastes great!" He smiled softly while he said this to her, ending up making her blush.

"Umm, Thanks. So where did you put the project?"

"Oh yea! It's on the table over there, in the blue folder."

She picked the folder up, examining that everything was there.

"Well, I hate to leave you here, but I would really like to beat the worst part of the traffic."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

Before she got out the door however…

"Tomoyo!"

"Yes?"

"Umm…I wanted to tell you that…what I mean is, thanks for the soup."

**Well, it was a nice attempt to tell her…**

"You're welcome."

She smiled as she shut the door.

_Its official…I'm screwed. _

Eriol threw his head back finding the ceiling tiles very interesting.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Well here's the first chapter that's been revised. This one is waaaay better than the original. I've got over half of the second chapter done, so that could be up today or tomorrow, I haven't decided yet.**

**Please R&R to help me do better.**

**Have a wonderful day-LC**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Ch.2~ *Revised***

Syaoran was at his desk draeding the stack of paper he was currenly trying to burn with his eyes. He was interupted however by the girl who burst through the door.

"Syaoran where are Eriol and Tomoyo!?"

"Meilin do you really have nothing better to do, except to keep barging in here wondering where people are?"

"Hey it was you who wanted this project done so damn early. It could have waited until October, but nooo, you had to have it done 3 months beofre that."

"Oh would you stop ranting already. Eriol is sick, and so seeing as how Tomoyo lives closer to him than the rest of us, it would only make sense that she went by there to get his part of the project, because he finished already."

"How did he finish a 45 page report in 2 days!"

"Well, unlike some people he uses his time wisley, instead of bothering me every 20 freakin' minutes."

Meilin was still a little pissed, but after that statment, it slowly started to dissapate. Not that shw was giong to let this go, she just wasn't going to bring it up right now.

"Well, you know, if they called to tell me these things I wouldn't have to come in here and bother you now would I?"

"I'll be sure to make a mental note of that then. Sorry for the trouble it's caused you." Anyone would be able to tell that sarcasm was dripping from that sentence, but this was Meilin we're talking about.

"Well I'm glad. Oh, someone came by before you got here. She was wanting to interview for the job as your personal secratary/assistant; or whatever you feel like calling it."

"Another one? Well is it someone who may actually be useful this time?"

"Her name is Sakura Kinimoto. She's 24, has a bachalor of fine arts degree in graphic desining, and apparently aspires to own her own buisness."

"If she wants her own buisness, considering it sounds like she's capable of doing so right now, why on earth does she want to work here?"

"I asked her that myself, and she said she wanted to know what it's like to work for someone, beofre she has people working for her."

_ Hmm, that's not to bad of an idea. Actually that's a really smart move_.  
Syoran quietly thought to himself while Meilin was continuing on with her usual inane chatter.

"Syaoran? Syaoran are you listening?"

"What?, Sorry, countinue."

"I was saying that you're supposed to meet her at that new Sushi place down the road somewhere around 12:30. This is her interview, so don't hit on her until you at least give her the job."

"What makes you think I was going to hit on her, I've never seen her before."

"Oh but I Have, and I know you, trust me you would try something if I didn't warn you now."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to restrain myself."

Of course anyone who knew Syaoran knew that he was not a playboy; well ok, maybe in high school, but ever since his father died, he's changed.

Meilin couldn't help but laugh at their little joke.

"Well I hope you have fun."

_ Damn Meilin, I swear you're acting more like my mother everyday. But the day you start talking to me about marriage...ugh, I don't even want to think about it._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When 12:30 rolled around, Syaoran headed to the restraunt, sitting at the table that Meilin apparently reserved for them. While he waited he ordered a glass of water. Noticing that someone was walking up, of course thinking that it was the waiter, he looked up to see the cutest girl he had seen in a while.

"Hi, you must be Syaoran. I'm Sakura Kinimoto."

He didn't really here much of what she said, he could really only pay attention to how her eyes seemed to glow in the light. Not to mention the black dress she was wearing fit her perfectly.

"Umm ? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh uh, yes, I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting someone like you to be wanting an assistant's job."

"Oh really, and why is that?" She sat down on the other chair waiting for his response.

"Well, the people that have been wanting this job are usually right out of high school, or are in collage. But you already have a degree, ans seem to be doing well for your self. So I've just been wondering why you would want to have this job."

"Like I told the girl this morning, I want to know what it's like to work for someone before I have people working for me. I see it as 'how can you know how to have people work for you if you yourself have never worked for somone your self.'"

"Oh, well, that's a very deep and thought out thought."

"Thanks. Now are we going to go on with the interview, or is there something else you need to say?"

"Uh, no, we can start the interview after the waiter takes our orders."

_ oh shit, now I know what Meiling was talking about._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Well was that better or worse than the first chapter? Truthfully the first part of this chapter was thought out and put on paper, the second part was completly from mind to keyboard.**

**Also if there are any mistakes it's because I'm typing this in wordpad, because I got a laptop, and haven't gotten Word completly to my liking yet.**

**Anyway, please R&R!**

**Keep on shining lovlies!-LC**


	3. Chapter 3

When Sakura returned to the table, Syaoran came out and said, "Can you work Monday through Friday?" Sakura was shocked by the sudden outburst considering he had not said much the entire time. "Yes I could do that." Good, then you start tomorrow." Sakura looked at Syaoran's face and saw that he was being serious; _He really believes I can do it. This was worth all those rejections in collage, saying I was to young to handle the hassle, well this will show them!_ "Thank you so much Mister Li! I don't know how I will ever repay you for this opportunity." "You can do that by coming to work." She thought of a better idea and kissed him on the cheek.

When she did this Syaoran turned a really bright red, actually she can't believe she did that either. "I am really sorry; I don't know what came over me." "I-It's alright, I don't mind it." _Trust me it is perfectly all right with me. I can still feel the warmth and softness of where her lips laid on my face. That had to be the best feeling in the world, because I have never felt that with my past girlfriends._

_**Beep…Beep**_

"I am really sorry; that's my cell phone, do you mind if I take this call?" Since Syaoran was obviously not listening, Mei Leing said for him, "Yes that is perfectly fine." She too was still in shock about the kiss, like Syaoran, when she said that to her. _Why did she kiss Syaoran like that_ _after just meeting him? There sure is no doubt about, he enjoyed when she did that. Could it be that he likes her more than just like, maybe even love her? I mean he has kissed a lot of girls, I have seen him do it right in front of me, but he has never had such a gentle expression like he does now. One things for sure, I have to figure this out, and fast!_

When Sakura returned, Syaoran and Mei Leing regained all of their composure. "I am really sorry about this, but my dad needs help back at his place. So I guess I will see you tomorrow Mister Li?" "Uh, yes you will. Would you mind if I walked you to your car?"

"No, infact I would really appreciate it." "Alright, then lets go. Don't want to keep your dad waiting too much longer. I will be right back Mei Leing to pay for lunch."

As they walked to her car Syaoran said to her, "You know you don't have to call me Mister Li, actually I would rather you called me Syaoran." They had gotten to her car when he finished saying this and Sakura was in a little bit of shock, but said, "Okay, I will see you tomorrow…Syaoran." As she drove off, Syaoran smiled as he kept repeating the way she said his name in his head._ I might have a reason to get to work early now._

_**Back at Eriol's place…**_

He had just woken up from the 4-hour nap he took. _Man, I can't believe I slept for so long, but that soup that Tommoyo gave me was not only the best soup I ever ate, it did the trick because I feel much better now._ "Maybe I should thank her some her some how. Although, she might consider that I was flirting with her, but I don't want to come out and say that I like her…wait, I know what I can do!"

_**Knock…Knock**_

The door opened before Eriol could say anything. "Ah, Master Eriol, I see you have finally woken up." "Hello Lee. You know I was wondering…do you know any good flower shops around here?" "Why of course I do. There is a flower shop right down the street called flowers for love; they have the freshest flowers in the city." "Thank you Lee. Could you get my car ready? I plan to leave as soon as I dressed." "Are you sure you feel up to it?" "Trust me Lee I feel Much better." "Very well, it should be ready in about five minutes." "Thank you Lee." _I plan to thank Tommoyo for the soup…and make my move._

_**Back at the office…**_

Tommoyo was working on her part of the project, when Mei Leing came back from lunch. "Hey Tommoyo. Did you have a good lunch?" "Ya I did, did you?" "Yep, we have a new person coming in tomorrow too. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto. You won't believe this, but even though he will deny it, Syaoran likes her!" "No way! He hasn't liked anybody since collage." "I know, that's why we have  to get them together. Before we figure that out though, Syaoran told me about how you went by Eriol's house today."

"He did…_Damn Syaoran! Why the hell did you tell her that? You know she has been trying to get us together since I told her I had a crush on him…_Ya, I went by there today and brought him some soup since I was going to get his part of the project anyway." "You brought him soup! Tommoyo that is so sweet! Was that a move?" "No he was sick so I brought him some soup. Honestly Mei Leing, I am really tired of you thinking that anytime we do something for each other, you think we are making a move toward one another!"

While they were arguing, the woman from the front desk came with a vase full of sunflowers. (Tommoyo's favorite flower.)

"Um, excuse me. Tommoyo, these came for you." "Oh, I am sorry I did not notice you. Thank you for bringing them to me." "Who could those be from Tommoyo?" Mei Leing asked with a puzzled look on her face. "I don't know…" Thankfully the phone rang for Mei Leing, sending her into the other room.

Tommoyo noticed something sticking out of one of the flowers. "Hey there's a card…

_Someone likes you. Can you guess who?_

**I know I have spelled some of their names wrong again, but someone told me how to correct the spellings, they will be spelled right the next chapter:P **

**Thank you for reviewing my first 2 chapters. If you know anyone that would enjoy this story, please tell them to read it and then review it. Reviews are much appreciated!!**


	4. Not a secret anymore!

When Sakura got home, she decided to call her brother, Touya, and tell him the good news.

"Ring…ring…Hello?" "Touya! You won't believe what happened today!" "Sakura? Is that you?" "Yep, and I have some great news!" "Well tell me what it is already, if it so great." "I got an editors job today!" "Sakura that wonderful! I can't believe that after all what you went through, my little sister proved the people that turned her down, wrong. You finally got a real job." "I am going to take that last part as a compliment since I am really happy." "Who is you boss?" "His name is Syaoran Li. He's 26 years old…and he has chocolate brown hair that falls on his face so perfectly…" "Huh? Sakura, what in the world are you talking about?" "Did I say that out loud?" "Ya, you did. So I can only guess this means that my sister has a crush on her boss, hm? Have you told him?" "No! Who said I have a crush on him anyway!" "Sakura, I am your brother. I have seen the way you act and talk about your crush, remember Yukito?" " Oh, right, but wait that was from when I was younger!" "That doesn't change anything. So have you flirted with him yet?" "No…maybe…kind of, you see when he told me I got the job, I told him I don't know how I could ever repay him for that, and he said I could do that by coming to work, but my mind thought of an even better idea, and before I knew it…I kissed him on the cheek." "You what!" "Touya, please don't freak out on me. I told you my mind thought it and my body acted before I knew what was going on." "Well…what did he think of it?" "I don't really know, when I said I was sorry, he said it was all right, but his face showed that he was shocked. I really hope this does not ruin my chances with him, or effect my job." "For your job, it might not, but I am not sure. As for you're having a relationship, it might have increased your chances, depending on if he likes you or not." "I am a little worried about how tomorrow is going to turn out." "Hey don't worry about it, you're going to be fine." "Thanks, I really needed to talk to somebody about this, I'm glad it was you." "Your welcome, now go to bed it's getting late, you don't want to be tired on your first day!" "Okay, goodnight Touya." "Night little sis."_ I am really glad that he is my brother. I guess I can lie in bed and have a peaceful sleep…wait a minute, what the heck am I doing. It's only seven o'clock!_

At Syaoran's secret villa house… 

Syaoran got home late because of traffic, but he didn't care. He thought of Sakura and the kiss she gave him to keep his cool. He couldn't help but smile every time he thought of her.**(Unlike Eriol and Meilin, Syaoran lives in a house in a country villa, not a mansion. Nobody knows where he lives, except for Tomoyo, so he could talk out loud to himself and not worry about other people hearing him. Truthfully, not even his mother knows where he lives!)**

"I can't believe how pretty she looked. Her eyes are the perfect shade of green, and her smile is so warm and inviting. I have only known her for half a day, and I already can't stop thinking about her. Could it be that she is the one I need in my life? I mean it is not every day that you see a pretty girl, know her for about an hour, and already like her. All I know right now is that she brings me joy that I haven't had since collage, and I like the feeling I get in my stomach when she looks at me. Maybe I should call Eriol and ask him…no, I better not; he would just bug me about it like I do with him and Tomoyo. Besides he would tell Meilin about it, and I for sure don't want that to happen.

As Syaoran was consoling himself about this, he decided to just go to bed. He went to sleep pretty fast, as he hoped to dream about Sakura.

At Meilin's place… 

As soon as she walked into her mansion, "I have to call Eriol and tell him about Syaoran. **(Too bad for Syaoran! His secret won't be secret from Eriol much longer!) **

"Hello?" "Eriol you should have been at work today!" "Hey don't start to freak out on me. Didn't Syaoran tell you I was sick today?" "I already know about that. Wait…I'm not even talking about that!" "Oh…then what are you talking about?" "Okay, today this woman came and had interview at lunch with me and Syaoran. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto and she's 24 years old." "So you are calling me to tell me that you had an interview and she got the job?" "Sort of, but not really, you see when he told her she got the job, she was so happy that she kissed him on the cheek!" "What!" "Ya, the best part is that Syaoran likes her, even though he won't admit it." "That's amazing! You were right I should have been at work today. Does Tomoyo know?" "Ya I told her when I got back. You know Tomoyo got a vase full of sunflowers today, you wouldn't happen to know who they are from would you?" "Nope, no idea." "Alright, if you say so. I gotta go Eriol, it's getting late." "Alright bye."

When Meilin hung up, Eriol thought, _so she did get the flowers. I wonder if she has figured out who they are from?_

**Sorry I took so long for the update, but I was trying to get Syaoran's part to not sound so corny, I still think it sounds corny, but it sounds so much better than it did before. Anyway, thanks for the reviews I have gotten, I need more though! So please tell who ever you know to read this and then to review it, so far 146 people have read it, but I have only gotten 2 reviews, please review more!!!!**


	5. Feelings revealed!

**I am ****so**** sorry for the long wait, but the dreaded thought of schoolwork had to be done. So I have added a surprise in this chapter!**

**Please review my story more, I really need them, you can even give me ideas for the story.**

**Well enough of my begging enjoy the chapter!**

Sakura had worked for three days so far. She was getting the hang of it, she already knew everybody was and knew what they did. She was becoming fast friends with Eriol. Tomoyo and Meilin. Then her day got even better when she had to go see Syaoran, her crush on him was getting bigger and bigger everyday.

As Sakura walked to Syaoran's office to clock out, Tomoyo caught up to her.

"Hey Sakura!" "Oh, hello Tomoyo, did you have a good day today?" "Ya, Eriol and I are having dinner after work, and I was wondering if you and Syaoran wanted to come with us." "What about Meilin?" "She can't come, she is really busy." "That's to bad, but sure I will go. Have you asked Syaoran yet?" "Actually, I was hoping you would." "Me!" "Yep, you see if I'm going to be done in time, I need to finish my work now. So will you please ask Syaoran for me?" "…Sure why not, I'll ask him." "Thank you so much Sakura! I'll see you at Peking duck palace in five minutes." "O.k. see you then…_why did I say I would ask him! He might think that it is a date, what if he doesn't like me like the way I like him…oh, Sakura why can't you ever say no!_"

Tomoyo walked up to her desk where Meilin was waiting. "So Tomoyo, is our plan working?" " Phase one, complete." "Perfect, oh by the way, this box came for you."

Meilin walked off as Tomoyo started to open the box.

Wow, this is the necklace I wanted the other day, but it was too expensive for me. The heart even has my birthstone in diamonds, wait there's another card.

…_My feelings keep getting stronger. Do you know who I am yet? …_

_I wish I did._

As Tomoyo put the necklace on, Eriol was watching from his desk.

So she does not know that it's me. She wears the necklace any way, but you know you think she would have figures it out since she has only told the three of us her birthstone color.

Sakura was walking to Syaoran's office slowly, deep in thought.

How am I going to say this to him? If I say it one way he might think I am asking him out, he might not even like me like that, though I hope that isn't true, he may not want to go after that, then it would be awkward between us. I guess I have no choice though, I told Tomoyo I would ask him, so I have to ask him.

When she got to his door, she froze. She had no idea what she was going to do, but it didn't matter since Syaoran saw her standing there and went to open the door.

"Hi Sakura." "Oh, Syaoran! I'm sorry I was just standing here doing nothing…" "Sakura is there something wrong?" "What? Oh no, you see I wanted to ask you…"

"…" "Sakura, go on and ask me, I won't get mad at you for asking a question." "Tomoyo and Eriol are going to eat dinner after work and wanted to know if you and me wanted to come with them." "Sure, it sounds like fun." "Great! Were going to Peking duck palace."

"O.k., I guess I'll see you there." "Syaoran wait!" "Yes?" "I was wondering…if you could drive me there, my car has had problems and it won't be fixed for two months."

"Sure, but how have you been getting to work?" "The bus." "Sakura, I can drive you to work, and take you home if you want." "Really? I mean I don't want to get in your way."

"You won't be, and besides I would be happy to." "Thank you." "So I'll drive you home after dinner?" "You bet." Sakura walked off happy to know that Syaoran really cares about her. Syaoran was happy too…_now she is the first person I see every morning._

He smiled as he grabbed his car keys.

As they were driving to the restaurant it was completely quiet in the car. What Sakura didn't know is that he knew she was looking at him off and on, of course he was doing the same thing.

When they got to the restaurant, Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting in a booth next to each other. Sakura blushed a little when Syaoran slid in next to her. It was quiet for a minute until Eriol asked, "Did you two drive here together?" "Yes, Sakura's car is getting fixed." "Sakura how do you get to work?" " Don't worry Tomoyo, my friend takes me to work and back home." "That's good, I thought you were about say that you walked there." "No, I would never do something like that." When Tomoyo and Eriol weren't looking Syaoran and Sakura laughed quietly.

After they finished eating, Tomoyo asked, "sakura would you come to the bathroom with me?" "Sure." Syaoran smiled at Sakura as he let her out of the booth, she smiled back. When they finally left…

"So Syaoran, Sakura is really cute isn't she." "…Why are you asking me?" "Oh come on Syaoran, the way you at her, smile at her, its obvious you like her." "When did you figure it out?" "Her first of day of work, you were really happy that day, something no one has seen for a very long time." "I can't help it, every time I am around her, I get really happy. I think I am falling for her." "There's only one question that can answer that, when did you start to dream about her?" "The day I hired her." "Then…you really are falling for her.

In the bathroom… 

"Tomoyo, you know don't you." "Know what?" "My feelings for Syaoran." "How could I not? You get this special glow in your face when you see him." "You know, I think…I think I…love…him." "Oh, Sakura, you face goes so soft when you think of him, you really do love Syaoran!"

When the two girls got back to the table, the dinner was already paid for, and Tomoyo left with Eriol.

"Eriol, I think we should let them find their own way. Let's forget about Meilin's plan, they have something special, and they need to find there own way." "I agree with you. By the way that's a really petty necklace." "Thanks, its my birthstone color, but I don't know how anyone could have known it, mine is very special, my mother did customize it." "Well, who have you told?" "No one, except for Meilin, and it's pretty clear she didn't give it to me, Syaoran knows, but he likes Sakura, and the only other person who I've told is…you."

They stopped walking to the car and looked at each other. Eriol looked at her and smiled, she had a surprised look on her face. "So you finally figured out who loves you." "Why didn't you just tell me?" Eriol walked up to Tomoyo, standing so close she could feel his breath, and then he whispered into her ear, "I wanted you to figure it out."

Before she could say anything back, Eriol's lips were touching hers, kissing her. She closed her eyes returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck as he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. His lips felt so soft…then it started to rain, so they got into the car and drove to Eriol's house.

Syaoran and Sakura were driving, when Sakura said, "Oh no!" "What's wrong?" "I left my keys at home." "Can you get them?" "The landlord's office is closed by now. I won't be able to get them until morning." "Do you have anywhere you can stay?" "Nothing, except a hotel." "How about you come stay at my house tonight?" "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother to you." "Hey you could never be a bother to me." "Thank you, I've never had anyone be this nice to me." "Sakura I will always help you when you need it."

Sakura smiled the rest of the way to his house, of course, so did Syaoran, and he didn't care if she saw him.

**Since you had to wait so long I made this a really long chapter. I hope you enjoyed the surprise. I am not sure when the next chapter will be up, so just be patient! **

**I got a comment saying that one of my chapters looks like another authors story.**

**Just to let you know I would NEVER copy someone else's work, I just think that is wrong. So I don't want anyone to think that I read someone else's fanfics, then use that same idea in my stories, so don't worry, I am not stealing anything!**


	6. sweet beginnings

Syaoran and Sakura had to run from the car through the rain, which was pouring, but they didn't care they were laughing the whole way. When they got inside , Syaoran gave Sakura some of his sweat pants and a shirt, even though they were way to big for her, he was sure they would still look cute on her.

When she got to the kitchen, Syaoran was already there, dressed in jeans and a black shirt. "Wow you look really different out of work clothes. Almost like your still in collage." "Well you look like a teenage girl in those clothes that are to big for you." "How old? 16, 17 maybe." "I'd say…14." "Ah! How can you say that?" She grabbed the oven mitt off the counter and threw it at him. "Hey, what up with the violence?" "You're saying I look 14, that way to young." "I was really hoping you would realize that I was kidding." "I know, but at least I said you looked you were in collage." "O.k., you look like you are in collage too." "Thank you." Sakura had this accomplished look on her face which made her nose wrinkle a bit, and that turned Syaoran on a little. "Do you want some dessert?" "Sure, I'd love some." "Alright, let's see what we have in here…Ice cream, cherries, chocolate syrup…how about a sundae?" "Only if you let me help." "I don't know, I mean you are my guest." "O.k. how about I make yours, and you make mine?" "…alright, but whatever the person puts on there, the other has to eat it." "Deal."

Syaoran and Sakura went to different sides of the kitchen to make the treats. Ten minutes later, they were standing at the table with bowls in their hands. Sakura went first and showed him his bowl. "I put vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, cherries and whip cream. You know simple stuff." "How'd you know I like simple food?" "I just knew." Sakura gave him this small cute smile, which almost made him drop his bowl. "Are you going to show me mine?" "Uh, yea. Mine is like yours, except instead of cherries, I put strawberries." "Why not cherries?" "At dinner, yours came with cherries, but you didn't eat them so I just thought you didn't like them." "Actually, I'm allergic to them, but did you watch me all night to notice that?" Syaoran looked down as he blushed like a tomato, which gave Sakura her answer. "Well, we better eat this ice cream before it melts." Syaoran looked back up and smiled.

_**Back at Eriol's place…**_

Eriol had given Tomoyo some of his pajamas, which were way to big for her, but they didn't care considering they were snuggled up together on the couch. Eriol was taking in the lavender and jasmine scent of Tomoyo's hair as she lay against him.

"Eriol what are you doing?" "I don't want to forget the way you smell." "Well why don't you try to remember other things as well." Before he knew it, Tomoyo was on top of him, and he felt a little embarrassed, because her chest was close to his face and he could see down her shirt. "Tomoyo, I don't want to do that yet, I want to cherish my time with you." "Good, that was a test; I actually just wanted to kiss you." With that said, they started making out, and Eriol couldn't believe how sweet she tasted. They sat there like that for twenty more minutes, until they were sleepy. "My guest room is piled high with stuff, so there really isn't room in there." "Then can I sleep with you in your bed?" Eriol blushed when she said this, then she said to him in his ear, "Don't worry nothing will happen; How about we seal it with a kiss." So to promise each other they kissed on it, and then Eriol took her to his room, holding her hand the whole way.

_**After the ice cream…**_

Syaoran and Sakura were sitting on the two seater loveseat facing each other telling about themselves.

"My dad is an archeologist, and he goes out on digs a lot, but when I can I go visit him wherever he is, like when I first met you he was in town for a few days. Now moving on to the subject of my overprotective brother Touya. He still lives at our house back in China, although since my dad is almost never there I guess you could say it was his. My mother died when I was only three, but before you say anything, she is still here, just not physically and I'm o.k. with that. So I told you about my family, now tell me about yours." "Well, my dad died when I was really young." "I'm sorry Syaoran." "Hey its alright, I miss him, but I've lived a good life. My mother was strict with me when I was a kid. Now that her time as head of our family is running down, she's pressuring me into getting married so I can become the next leader." "That must be awful." "Ya it kinda is, but I'm going to marry when it's the right time, not just to be leader." "That's really sweet. You know when you're relaxed; you are a really sensitive gut." Sakura blushed at the soft look he was giving her. He leaned in closer to until they were face to face. They were staring into each others eyes. "Thank you." "For what?" "For making me happy again. Ever since I started working, I was putting all my time into it, so I wouldn't have to think about the person who broke my heart. After that I haven't been this happy in a long time." "Syaoran?" "Yes." "Your welcome." She started to lean closer to his face, but he beat her to it. Their lips met with each other, and what started as a soft kiss, turned into a burning passionate one. When they stopped for air, both their faces were red, but they just smiled at each other and started for their second kiss.

**I am so sorry for such a long wait, but my family has had the flu and I think I am starting to catch it, but it has also been tough trying to figure out what to put in this chapter. Another reason it has been so long is because there is this guy at school who has been bothering me all of a sudden, so I have been trying to figure out if he likes me or not. Any ways I hope you enjoyed the story and please review!!**


	7. trouble begins

Meilin was getting ready to meet her new butler. Her old butler retired, but his grandson, whose name is Matt, needed a job. Matt accepted the offer and is flying all the way from America to Japan just to work.

She read her book while she waited. Then the doorbell rang. She closed the book and walked to the door. When she opened it though, she saw something she wasn't expecting to see. She was looking at this man who had light blonde hair and ocean blue eyes; she almost fell at the sight of him.

"Ms.Li?" "Um, yes I am." "Good morning then, I am Matt, Your new butler."

_He is way cuter than I thought he would be, and his voice is so…sexy._

"So you're the one that came from America, just to work for me?" "Yea, but when you put it that way, it does sound a little crazy." "I'm sure there are crazier out there." "So is it alright if I come in?" "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I should show you what you will do." "That would be great."

_Wow she's really cute, and I get to see her everyday! This job might be better than I thought._

She showed him around the house telling him that he would check on things and make sure she had everything she needed. "You don't have to start until Monday, you see I like to spend at least two days with someone new, this way we can be more comfortable around each other." "So you're a boss that likes to know her employees personally." "Yea, I guess you could say that." "Well, you want to walk with me to the market?" "Why do you need to go there?" "I did just move here, I need some things, and we can talk along the way." "Well I guess I have to go with you now." They both smiled at each other as they walked out the door.

_**On the loveseat…**_

Syaoran woke up and saw that he was still in the living room. His lip felt swollen, and his arm was asleep. He looked down and saw Sakura sleeping soundly. He smiled and kissed her on top of the head. Her eyes started to open and he smiled even more.

"Good morning cherry blossom." She smiled as she heard the meaning of her name. "Good morning." She leaned up to kiss him good morning. They both sat up and winced as the sun shined into their eyes. "So my little blossom, today is Saturday, our first official day as a couple, what do you feel like doing?" Sakura thought for a minute and then knew exactly what she wanted to do. "I want to walk through the park and the city; I haven't been able to really see them." "Well you're in luck, because I am you personal tour guide for the day. Well go as soon as we clean up." Sakura looked as happy as a kid going into a candy store.

_**Still in bed…**_

Eriol and Tomoyo were both woken up by the sun, but neither of them wanted to move.

"Tomoyo, I don't want this to end. I feel too happy." "It doesn't have to, this is Saturday, and we can do whatever we want." "Well in that case, why don't we walk around town, not thinking about work, or our next big story for work, just with each other." "I'd like that." "But before we go…" Eriol leaned down and started to kiss her again. (A/N: I know there is a lot of kissing, but they are new couples, they can't help it.)

Sakura and Syaoran decided to go to the park first. Sakura smiled as she watched kids play on the swings. Syaoran then pulled Sakura to a swing on the tree.

"What are we doing?" "I wanted sit here while you look at how beautiful the park is." "It is beautiful, but I think I want to take in another piece of scenery." She went and sat in his lap as she lightly kissed him.

"Do you mind if we go to this jewelry store I heard about?" "Not at all." They walked to the store smiling and laughing the whole way. Sakura saw a lot of things she would want, but she stopped when she saw this heart filled with pink diamonds. "Do you like that?" "Ya I do, but I could never afford it." "Then how about I buy it for you." "Syaoran I could never ask you to do that." "Good because I am doing this to formally ask you to be my girlfriend."

Once he got back with the necklace, he put it around her neck. "Please don't ever take this off if you want to be my girlfriend." "I won't, it's not only the sweetest thing that I've ever gotten, but I don't want to lose you." They looked at each other and smiled. What they didn't know is that there was a magazine reporter taking pictures of them the whole time. _This is going to pay me big! Syaoran Li with mystery girl…_

**This chapter sounded a little corny to me, but I am still putting it up. Please review I really like to hear what people think of my story.**

**Thank you Ihaine07, AngelEmCuti, and Syaoran Dante for reviewing my last chapter. **


	8. Surprises and more surprises

Meilin and Matt were walking around looking at chairs and couches for Matt's room. **(A/N: I know I called it this a market, but it is a place with furniture and things called The Market. Sorry if you thought it was a grocery store! -) **

Meilin was doing most of the picking out; Matt was just keeping her away form all of the girly stuff.

"But Matt! That chair is perfect!"

"Ya, for a girl who likes fuzzy, frilly looking chairs. I want you to remember that were here for me today, not you."

"Alright, we'll look for your stuff."

After much arguing from Meilin, Matt finally got a brown recliner, a king sized bed with a nice blue satin bedding, a desk for his computer, some lamps, curtains, and a black nightstand.

"Whew, I never knew shopping could take so much out of you."

"I don't know why you're tired; I should be tired from having to pull you away from things while listening to argue about how perfect it is."

"Well they were; and you wouldn't be tired if you let me get them."

"Oh I'm sorry for looking for _**my**_ stuff rather than for _**your **_stuff."

"I can't accept an apology like that."

"Ok, let me take you to lunch to make up for it; since I am such a nice guy."

"That I _**can**_ accept; I'm starving!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol had one of his servants go and get some clothes for Tomoyo. When she came out she was wearing a red, silky, deep v-neck blouse with some dark denim jeans, and Michelle K. flats. **(I have some of these and I LOVE them!)** She had light makeup on and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with some of her hair falling to frame her face. Eriol was speechless; she was so beautiful to him that just looking at her took his breath away.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I…uh…y-you look great."

"Thanks, so I guess we can go now."

They both tried to hide the blush on their faces as they held hands walked out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran was walking holding Sakura at her waist. Sakura was enjoying the closeness between them and she admired the pink diamond heart necklace Syaoran bought her, one that she would never take off.

"Syaoran, where are we going?"

"You'll see, were almost there."

"But I want to know now."

"You won't get everything when you want it my little blossom."

"I know, but I can't stand to wait for surprises."

"Just wait a little longer, I promise were almost there."

The rest of the way was pretty silent. Syaoran could feel Sakura's muscles tense up with anticipation. _She's so cute when she is excited; I can't wait until she sees where I'm taking her._

"Alright I'm going to cover your eyes before we walk in."

"Ok." He walked behind her and put his hands over her eyes as he leaned his body into hers pushing her forward, making her blush a little.

"Ready?"

"Yea!"

"Ok…1…2…3!"

He lifted his hands from her eyes and she gasped as she looked at where he brought her.

"This is beautiful Syaoran." They were in a garden that had a stone and marble fountain, with a beautiful cherry blossom tree on a nice little grassy hill.

"Do you like it?"

"Yea, but why did you bring me here?"

"This is my family's secret garden; we only let people we really trust see it. My mom brought me here when I was little and said that whenever I had a problem, my answer would always be here, and for a while now, I've had a problem that hasn't been answered."

"Well, is it answered now?"

He looked at her and couldn't hide his smile as he saw her face glow and the way her nose crinkled when she was curious.

"Most definitely."

She walked closer to him and whispered, "I'm glad." They stood there and held each other for a while before she gave him a light kiss on the cheek, but he didn't want to leave yet, so he pulled her down under the tree as he gave her a kiss with more passion than she ever dreamed was possible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meilin was telling Matt about her life as they ate lunch. "Well since you know all about me and my two cousins, tell me about you. Matt looked down with a troubled face.

"Matt are you ok?"

"Yea, it's just that when people ask me that it brings up a pretty painful memory."

"It's ok; you don't have to tell me."

"No I need to; otherwise you wouldn't understand some things."

Meilin sat there as she looked at him with such a hurt expression on his face, but she was patient until he was ready to talk.

"You see, when I was about nine, something bad happened to my parents. It all started out like a normal day, I woke up, went to school, and so on. But when me and my parents were at home, my whole life changed that day. Later that evening, robbers broke into our house, and they had guns. My parents stood in front of me to protect me, but that didn't stop them. They pushed them out of the way as one of them knocked my dad out cold and the other one grabbed me and held me up by gunpoint. They said that if my mother didn't do as they said, they would kill me. My mom wasn't about to take the chance of me losing my life, so they tied me to a chair, making sure I could see everything, and then they started touching my mother inappropriately, then before I knew it they were raping her. I saw all of it, how sad my mom looked, the way she wanted to beat them for doing this to her, she cried the whole time. It went on like that for about an hour, then when they were through with her, my dad started to come back to conciseness, they killed both of them with their guns, they were about to kill me, but police sirens came down the street and they ran. Turns out that my neighbor called the cops and I had to explain everything to them."

It was silent for a long time, neither knew what to say. Meilin then went to the other side of the booth, sat down, and hugged him as she whispered, "I'm sorry." He told her, "Its ok, I've grown from it, but thanks for being here. I've never told anyone this thinking they might run away from me and not be my friend." "I'll always be here for you." As she kept hugging him, he smiled knowing he had a friend who really cared about him.

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoyo and Eriol walked up and down the streets looking at the stores. Then Eriol had an urge he could not resist, and so he grabbed Tomoyo's butt and, well I'm sure you could figure out the rest, right?

"Eriol!" She screamed with a bright red blush on her face, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Having a little fun with my girlfriend."

"Well don't do that here!"

He thought she was really cute when she was pissed off, so of course he did it again.

"I thought I told you _**not**_ to do that!"

"I couldn't help it, kind of like this."

He walked her partly into an alley and pushed her up against the wall. "Eriol w-what are you doing?" He didn't say anything; he just leaned forward and crushed his lips against hers. She didn't know what to do at first, but the kiss wasn't out of lust for something, it was out of love, so she kissed him back just as aggressively as he was. After a while she could feel his hand go up her shirt and under her bra.

"Eriol…we can't, not here."

"So this is what you have been up to lately."

They both looked up and saw a woman standing there. Eriol said, "What are _**you**_ doing here?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hey, what's up? I know I have taken forever with this, but I was stumped, and I had tons of homework, and had to take a reading TAKS test. Plus my brother was moving out so I have been busy! So to make up for my long absence, I gave you a long chapter. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!**

**Love ya! **


	9. Things heat up

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but I wish I did. Karen and Matt are my own characters though, so I do own them.

**I am so sorry for the wait, I already had this chapter done cause I was on a role since the last chapter, but I am going through and checking my chapters now so I don't have such bad grammar. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-Expect the Unexpected- **

**Chapter 9**

"What are _**you**_ doing here?" Eriol said this with a confused demeanor as he brought Tomoyo back up and held her protectively.

"I'm here for a photo shoot; and I have a name you know." Eriol and Tomoyo just stared at a woman with long golden brown hair, and crystal blue eyes. 

"Karen, why are you here, as in, back in my life." "Eriol, who is this?" Tomoyo asked him a little scared as the woman looked at her icily.

"He never told you about his fiancé?" Tomoyo was shocked with the words that just came out of her mouth. "She means **ex-fiancé. **My mother broke the engagement a year ago, after what your father did."

"My father screwed it up for me, I'm back here without him; to get back together with you." She walked toward Eriol suggestively, but he just guided Tomoyo back with him. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm already with somebody, I'd never get back together with you anyway."

"So am I supposed to see you're together with her? She looks like a little schoolgirl. I bet she isn't that good in bed like I was, assuming you have even had sex with her yet." Tomoyo blushed and Eriol's stare became harder. "You have no business saying that or even thinking it. Don't follow us or I will do something and I won't regret it." 

He and Tomoyo walked down the alley, but just before they could get away Karen yelled in their direction, "At some point you will be mine Eriol!" Eriol pulled Tomoyo along faster now wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, and decided to go to the park.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting under the big Oak tree in the park. They were silent for a long time, just watching kids play and have fun.

"I-I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I don't understand it. Why was she saying all of those things, and why were you saying all of those things back to her?"

"It's a long and tiring story."

"It's okay, we have plenty of time." She smiled at him in reassurance.

"Well, it all happened when me and my mom went to an event. We met Karen and her father there. My mom and Karen's father, _Jeff_ – he said his name harshly, this was a side of Eriol she had never seen before- started to become friends, along with Karen and me. About a year later, Karen and I started dating. Then one day our parents told us that we were to get engaged. Truthfully, we were both happy, but I was a little sad because I knew I was not in love, my mom even knew that, but it was too good for the company to stop it, so I didn't argue. Then two years ago, Jeff came to "Talk" to my mother, while Karen and I were out busy with wedding arrangements. I dropped Karen off at her house, but when I got home, I walked in finding my mother tied up with tape over her mouth." Eriol's eyes were on the verge of tears, but Tomoyo hugged him letting him know everything was all right. "Anyway, Jeff was standing there naked, along with my mother, I could tell that they had sex, but that my mother didn't want any part of it. Her eyes were red and puffy; you could tell that she had been crying. He tried to come after me, but thanks to martial arts, I knocked him out. I went to untie my mom and gave handed her robe to her. She told me that he assaulted her and forced her into sex. She couldn't allow me to marry someone with a father like that, no matter what it did for the company, so she broke the engagement. Now Karen is back claiming that she has always loved me, but I know all she wants is the thing she will never have."

"Do you love her anyway?" They looked at each other silently. Eriol was wondering why she would ask such a question. "Eriol I need to know; I don't want to get hurt again." Eriol was wondering who could have hurt her so badly, but just let it pass; she would tell him when she was ready.

"Tomoyo, I know this now, actually I've known it for a while. I will never love anyone, other than you. Tomoyo's tear streaked face looked him in the eyes and fell into his arms smiling brightly. She leaned up and said right on his lips, "Me too." Eriol smiled as they started to kiss like they did in the alley, just not going up her shirt this time! ;

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day…

Syoran woke up and saw that he was in his room. _How did I get here?_ He tried to move, but he couldn't. He looked down and saw that Sakura was lying on his bare chest, but realized that she had no shirt on either! _We didn't do anything, did we?_ He lifted up the cover to see they both still had their jeans on. _Whew! That was close, but what exactly did happen last night?_ He thought for a minute…_wait, I remember that we were kissing under the tree, then…oh yea! Then we came here both going to bed, but she came into my bed instead of the guest bed, and then we…you know, but not all the way! Just the shirts!_

"Hmm…" He looked back down to see that Sakura had snuggled closer to him as she slept peacefully. He looked at the clock to see that six a.m. well, a little more sleep can't hurt. He drifted off into a light sleep as he hugged Sakura closer to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

About an hour later Syaoran woke up again, knowing he can't fall back asleep, so he went downstairs and made breakfast. As he was making the eggs, he heard a faint "Hoe?"

He turned around to see Sakura standing in her jeans and one of his t-shirts, her hair was messed up, and she had a sleepy look in her eye.

"Good morning my blossom. I hope you like eggs and sausage." She looked at him and gave her cute smile as she nodded yes. They sat down at the kitchen bar-like table and started to eat. 

"So you want to do something today?" "Um…can we go to the amusement park?" "Sure, I haven't been there in a while. We can do anything you want there." Sakura looked at him with a sly smile.

"What?"

"I was just thinking of how I could thank you for being so nice to me? 

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Like this."

She got up and startled herself onto his lap, then kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss, and his hands were now traveling up her shirt unhooking her bra and exploring the new skin. Sakura let out a small moan and was working on taking his shirt off. They both took off his shirt and then took off her shirt. Syaoran's kisses traveled down farther to her neck then collarbone and even farther form there. Sakura let out another moan and her hands traveled down to his belt and started to unhook it. As soon as she stuck her hand down his jeans he stopped and said, "Sakura…don't do that, I-I can't control myself." "It's ok, I don't mind." "But I do, we've only been together a couple of days, and you're really special to me, I don't want to mess things up for the both of us. So please, not now."

"I guess you're right. You're really special to me too, I've never done this with anybody before, and I've never even had sex, but when I am with you, something goes through me and I can't control my actions."

"I'm the same way Sakura, but I want to wait before anything like that Happens between us." Sakura looked into his amber eyes and saw how much he cared about her, and the tingling feeling she gets around him went through her spine again. She didn't say anything she just kissed his lips softly as a thank you, knowing he would know what it meant. "So, how about we go wash up and go to the amusement park now."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matt watched Meilin flip through channels on the TV while they sat quietly on the couch across from each other.

"There's never anything good on Sunday mornings."

"Well why don't you turn the TV off?"

"There's always a chance that there's a show on."

"But why waste an hour, only to find out that there really is nothing on?"

"Because…Cause….Cause I can!"

There's a reason." He said sarcastically.

She reached over and punched him in the arm, hard. "Ow! Why did you hit me?"

"Because you're proving that I'm wasting my time, which means I have to figure out something completely different to do now." "I'm sorry Mei, You don't mind if I call you that, do you?" "You can only call me that on the weekends, your days off, but during the week you have to address me as mistress Li. You got it?" "Of course Mei."

_In my eyes, indispose, in the sky no one knows…boiling heat, summer stench…black hole sun, won't you come…_

Meilin's cell phone rang. She checked the I.D. and saw that it was Eriol. "Hello?" "Meilin I need you to meet me at the garden by yourself, I can't explain why right now, but just hurry!" "Ok, I'll be there in a few." "Matt, my cousin Eriol needs me, you don't mind waiting here for me do you?" "No, I'll just hang here until you get back." "Alright see you later."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ok Eriol, you got me out here, now what's the problem?"

"It's about Karen." "You mean your Ex?" "Yea, she's back. Tomoyo and I were walking down in the alley doing…things, and then she showed up. She still thinks she loves me, she even said stuff about Tomoyo that hurts too much to repeat."

"Wait, are you and Tomoyo together?" _That's right, Syaoran and Meilin don't know about Tomoyo and me._ "Yea, we've been together for a couple days now." "Eriol, that's great! At least I have one cousin who isn't that dense." "Thanks, I think, but the real problem here is Karen. I think Tomoyo might be in danger, and I need you help to make sure she is safe."

"So do you have a plan in mind?" 

"I think so."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once Syaoran and Sakura got to the amusement park, it's like they were kids again. They got on to almost every ride, all the roller coasters, and mazes, water rides, and a lot of others. Then they ate as much as they could. They passed by booth where you throw rings on the bottles, but Sakura stopped and stared at the big, soft, cuddly panda bear.

"Do you like that?"

"Is this where you decide to win the bear? Like in all the movies?"

"Pretty much." Syaoran went up and paid three dollars for five rings, but with all the skill he had, he won on the first toss. He handed her the big bear and she hugged it dearly.

"Thank you my little wolf."

"Anytime my sweet blossom."

The last thing that they went on was the Ferris wheel. **(A/N: Because what romantic story isn't complete without it:P)** They sat next to each other with her panda sitting in front of them. After a few minutes, as if it were to happen, the wheel stopped right when they were at the top. He looked over at his blossom as she looked out at the scenery. She glowed a beautiful golden color as the sun was setting, and looking at her made his heart skip a beat, and then it exploded with the love he has for her. Something that never happened to him with any other girl he dated.

"Sakura, what would you do if I … If I told you that I-I love you." 

There he said it, the thing he wanted to say for so long has been said. **(A/N: I'm talking about since he first saw her. Kind of like love at first sight, you know?)**

He did not look at her, afraid that she might reject him. He then felt warm hands on his face and he faced the emerald-eyed girl. "I would say that, I love you too."

They smiled at each other, until they realized the wheel was back down on the bottom, and so they headed for Sakura's apartment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yes! another chapter down! This one I didn't like some parts of it, like Syaoran confessing, that wasn't really planned on happing until a couple chapters later, but I have a new Idea! I forgot to tell you that Jeff is my own character also. I am on spring break right now and I am loving every minute of it! Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter please review!

**What will happen with Karen? Will Jeff come back? Will Meilin and Matt ever get together! Keep reading the story to find out -**


	10. Crazy thoughts

Hey

Hey! Thought I give you the next chapter before I go back to school, I really don't want this to end. Oh well, only about a month and a half of school left. If you haven't looked at my profile lately, I made some changes and there is another piece of information you might like to know. Anyway just make sure to check it out. So I hope you enjoy the chapter

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Chapter 10**

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea I guess so."

"What are we going to do about us though?"

Syaoran thought about this, while they stood outside of Sakura's apartment.

"I think it would be best if we just kept our relationship between us for now. If someone found out, I have a feeling they would tell my mother, and then she would be calling me, urging us to get married."

"But, what if we call each other, won't it show up on our phones? If Tomoyo sees that you have called me many times, she start to get the idea that we are together, and then she will be right, and…then she will tape everything we do as proof. Syaoran, I don't know if I could go through that."

"Ok, tomorrow after work, when I drive you home like everyone will think** (Her car is getting fixed remember? Refer back to chapter 5 if you need to be refreshed.)** But we will really be going to get our personal phone that only you and I will talk on. I'll even get it set up so that it shows up as a private number. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds like a great plan, have you been thinking about this already?"

"A little, mostly because I know Meilin would tell my mom if she found out. I also did it to make sure you were safe."

"Aw, Your so sweet baby."

"Thanks, I have to go now though, Eriol sounded pretty bad when he called me, see ya tomorrow honey."

He gave her a light kiss on her lips before he left.

Sakura's apartment…

_I can't believe this! I had the most perfect weekend, with the best and sweetest boyfriend. The best part is he loves me the way I love him. I hope this feeling I have, never goes away._

Syaoran's car…

_Eriol better have a damn good reason to pull me away from Sakura so early, even if he doesn't know about us._ They met at the bridge standing over the lake to talk about Eriol's major 'emergency' as he called it.

"Ok Eriol, what do you want with me out here for?"

"I have some really bad news dude, yesterday I was with Tomoyo, and before you ask yes we are dating now, but the real problem I have is that we ran into Karen along the way."

It took a minute for all of this to get straight into Syaoran's mind. "So you two are finally together, but wait, Karen? You mean you ex-fiancé?"

"Yes, she after me again Syaoran and I feel like Tomoyo is in danger."

"Well, what are you planning to do to stop that from happing?"

"See that's what I needed help with, but Meilin helped me out and we came up with the idea that we would should keep a close eye on her, and be with her as much as possible. I'm going to try to get her to move in with me, but I have to tell her the danger she might be in first."

"You haven't told her! Eriol she could be in danger right now!"

"Calm down, she's at my place. My butler is taking care of her personally. I planned on telling her when I got back, which won't be easy considering we have only been together for a couple of days, and I already want her to move in. Oh crap, dude what if she thinks that I just want to get in her pants like every other girl I have dated in the past, then she might want to break up with me…"

"Eriol! Calm down, that won't happen, if she's knows she could be in danger, I 'm sure she won't object, she might actually prefer it."

"I hope you're right." _Tomoyo please don't leave me!_

Meilin and Matt had spent the day walking around in the park, talking about themselves again, but mostly enjoying each other's company. They were driving back to the house laughing as Matt told her of his embarrassing childhood.

"Are you serious!" Meilin said pretty loudly as she was laughing.

"Yep, my dad let me drive the car when I was eleven, then the car crashed into my mom's while we were still in the drive way. He forgot to take it off of reverse."

"I can't believe that happened."

"An even more embarrassing story is when I had my first kiss."

"Oh man, this is going to be interesting."

"You see when I was fourteen, I had a crush on one of my best friends, I finally had enough courage to ask her out and she said yes. At the end of the date I decided to kiss her on the mouth, but you see we both had braces."

"Oh no."

"Let's just say it wasn't my favorite trip to the orthodontist."

Meilin tried not to laugh, but she couldn't stop the giggles coming out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry I don't want to seem rude, because the same thing happened to me one time, so I know what it is like."

"It's ok, I can laugh at it now, but thanks for sincere."

He gave her a small smile that made her heart go crazy. _How can he make me feel this way? I've only known him a couple of days and I already have a crush on him. He is really cute though and that smile he gives…I don't know how much longer I can stand being just his friend._

_Man, I can feel my heart pound a mile a minute. Every time she does something…I'm going to go crazy if I don't ask her out right now._

"Hey Mei?"

"Ya."

"I know during the week were on a professional basis, but I was wondering if you want to go to this thing on Tuesday night?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Yea, that's what I mean.

_He's asking me out! I can't believe this! Oh thank you for letting him do this._

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt." She smiled as she said this.

"Great! It's at 8, so we can go eat something at like 7?"

"That would be nice."

Once they got back, they both decided to go to bed.

"Good night Matt."

"Night Mei."

She started to walk off to her room, but he grabbed her and placed a kiss on lips. She was shocked by this action, but she wasn't doing anything to stop it. As soon as he let her go, they both smiled as they went to their rooms.

Eriol walked slowly to the door. _Please don't leave Tomoyo, I don't know what I would do If you weren't with me._ He kept walking into the living room where he saw his beautiful little flower reading a book on the couch. She didn't notice him there, until he walked up to her.

"Hey Eriol."

"Hey babe."

She gave him a small kiss, but when he didn't really react, she knew something was wrong.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"There's something I need to tell you." He sat on the couch beside her, while his heart was pounding so loud, he was sure she could hear it.

"Tomoyo, you know how Karen was saying all of those things about me and her the other day."

"Yes." _Why is he bringing this up? He can't love her, can he?_

"Well, you see I've been thinking about her since that day…"

It didn't take anymore than that to have tears start to fall down her cheeks. She didn't care about the rest; just knowing that he was in love with her after all was enough.

"Tomoyo, baby, what's wrong?"

"Why should I tell you, it's pretty obvious of what you're going to say. You haven't been able to get her off of your mind, you love her after all."

"Tomoyo, that's not what I was going to tell you."

"Please don't lie just to make me feel better."

"Tomoyo, I-"

"No! Just stop I don't want to hear anymore."

She was about to get up and run outside but he caught her arm. He wasn't going to let her think the impossible. He spun her around and pushed her against the wall, giving her the most passionate kiss he had ever given any girl. He put his hands under her shirt, messing with her bra before taking it off and then touching her breast. No matter what, Tomoyo couldn't help but let a small moan out of her mouth. Eriol responded to this and decided to go a little further. He took his took his hand and put it slightly below her underwear, before he touched her. When she let out a cry of pleasure, he decided that was far enough for now.

"Tomoyo, I want you to listen to me now. It is true that I was in love with Karen for a small amount of time, or at least I thought I was in love. I never got the feeling I get from you when I was with her. I love you, and nothing will ever change that. Tomoyo, I don't know what I would do with myself if you weren't in my life like this. Please believe me."

Tomoyo couldn't help it, she saw all of the love in his eyes as he looked into hers softly. She loved the way his blue hair was slightly in front of his eyes, and how his face glowed in the dimly lit room. She realized now that she was in love with him, and it was the best feeling ever.

"Eriol, I'm sorry for thinking that you loved her. I love you too."

Eriol smiled as he went in for another kiss, but she stopped him short.

"How about we pick up where you left off, in your room."

"Sure little flower."

They walked to his room in complete bliss.

So how was that? I know I've been talking a lot about E&T, but don't worry I'm going to put a lot of S&S in here too. Meilin is sort of a side thing, but I will try to put as much of her in this as I can. Anyway, my spring break has ended so the next update might not be up as fast. I'm a little stuck on what should happen in the next chapter, so if you have any ideas, you can give them to me in your review! Anyway, until next time, bye!

**Lost petals of love**


	11. Whoa Baby!

Hey guys

Hey guys! Sorry that this may be a little past the date, but I had a lot of yard work to be done, and my dad chose this weekend of all weekends to do it. I wanted to tell you that I'm going to just keep posting this story here, my website was having some problems, cause it wouldn't let me change things up, so if you book marked it and thought it was cool, I'm really sorry but maybe it was for the best. Anyway my summer started last Thursday so my updates should be a little more frequent, I will still try to keep a schedule so I remember to update, I'll post it at the bottom. That's about it, so on with the story that you have been so patiently waiting for!

**Expect the Unexpected!**

**Chapter 11**

The next day Syaoran and Sakura helped pack Tomoyo's things and take them to Eriol's place. As they were packing things into the car, Tomoyo turned to talk to Sakura.

"Sakura, do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Should I be moving in with Eriol already? I mean we've only been together for a few days, and I'm moving in with him. I feel like it's going really fast."

"Well, in a way it kinda is, but then it kinda isn't. You see you're in relationship with someone you've liked since forever, and it can just feel as if anything could be moving to fast, but then there is someone who holds a grudge and will do anything to get him back, even if it means to hurt you, and he doesn't want that to happen, so this is the right thing after all."

"Thanks Sakura, but I think it will take a while for my mind to accept that. Or maybe that's more of my heart."

"Well why don't you sit here and think about it while I go get some more boxes."

"_I guess she's right, actually I know she's right. So why am I so worried about this anyway? I love Eriol and I know he loves me, that's all I should need to know."_

…

Meanwhile, Eriol and Syaoran were packing more of Tomoyo's things.

"Eriol, how much fabric does she have anyway?"

"I don't know, but if it doesn't stop soon it's going to need a room of it's own."

"No kidding, I think this is like the 16th box we've packed."

"Ya."

"Hey, you alright?"

"I don't really know, I guess it's this whole thing with Tomoyo moving in. I just can't stop thinking about it, I mean I know I'm doing it for the right purpose, but did I make the right choice? Why did I say move in with me? Why not you, or Meilin?"

"So this isn't really one of those am I doing the right thing deals, more like you're afraid you are going to do something you're going to regret, like having sex with her."

"Well, not exactly, you see we, um, we've already done that."

"What! Dude you've only been together for what three, four days."

"I know, but it wasn't me, she wanted to. The real thing I'm worried about is that in all this she might get hurt some other way, I can't live if she got hurt."

"Eriol you know that you would never hurt her, I know that, she knows that, and I'm pretty sure the whole damn world knows that. So everything will be alright."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that…we should finish packing if we don't want to see two tired and hungry girls get mad at for making them wait."

"Good point, let's go."

xxxxxxx

After dropping Tomoyo and Eriol off to unpack her things, Syaoran said he was going to take Sakura 'home'.

"Syaoran can you believe those two?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"They are always thinking they've done something wrong."

"Ya, I think they over think what they do and end up thinking the worst."

"Ya they do, by the way, I kinda overheard you and Eriol talking."

"What!"

"Well I came up to get some more boxes, but I heard you two talking, Mostly what you said to him…I just wanted to tell you that I thought it was really sweet."

"Thanks, I think you're pretty sweet yourself."

"I'm really lucky to have you."

"Same here."

…

Matt was waiting by the door for Meilin to come down.

_Man, she sure is taking her time, but it will probably be worth it. Then again if she doesn't hurry up, were going to miss our reservations._

"You can stop worrying about missing dinner, cause I'm here."

Matt looked up to see her in a pink and orange silk top with dark wash jeans. To him she was the most beautiful person in the world.

"You look great."

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself. So where are we going?"

"I thought we could go to olive garden."

"Great I love Italian food!"

They left to go eat, and had a great time, but was Meilin in for a surprise.

"Matt where are we going now?"

"I told you babe, it's a surprise."

"Well it just seems weird cause it's the middle of the night and You're driving us pretty far from the city."

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen."

They kept driving a little farther, until they came to a grassy field.

"A field? Matt why are we here?"

"Look over there and you'll see."

What she saw was a blanket with candles around it.

"Matt I'm a little confused here."

"I wanted to watch the stars with you, as an early birthday present."

"Aww, Matt that is really sweet, but my birthday isn't for another three weeks."

"I know, but I couldn't wait."

"Come here you."

She pulled him toward her and gave him a kiss that seemed to last forever. They laid on the blanket and fell asleep as they watched the stars twinkle brightly in the vast area of dark blue sky.

…

A few days later Tomoyo spent the night at Sakura's house, she had been acting weird lately and finally said she need to tell her something.

"So what's wrong Tomoyo?"

"Well about a week ago something happened."

"This isn't bad is it."

"Well yes and no. You see last week I felt weird and I was hungrier than usual."

"Were you sick with some sort of virus?"

"Not exactly. Sakura there's something I never told you, Eriol and I aren't virgins anymore, we gave it up to each other."

"Tomoyo are you about to say what I think you're going to say."

"Sakura, I started to get sick in the mornings, so later that day I tool a pregnancy test. When I came back later I looked at it and it said it was…positive."

"Tomoyo this is great! You're going to have a baby! I'm so happy for you."

"Sakura there's one problem with this."

"What's that?"

"Eriol doesn't know."

So how was this chapter? Some parts of it were cheesy I will admit that, But I thought it was pretty good. Well Please read and review!

**My next schedule date for 10 survival rate is some where around ****June 13****th****, but I might change it depending on what I have going next month, but I'll keep you posted!**

**-love crystal **


	12. A little encourgement

Hey, I'm back with chapter 12

**Hey, I'm back with chapter 12! This was just kind of like a filler chapter, just because I needed to start somewhere. I'm apologizing in advance for there not being any SxS in this chapter, mostly just ExT. I'm really sorry for the long wait and the shortness of this chapter, but I just had the need this stuff here needed to happen. I hope you enjoy it, please R&R!**

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Chapter 12**

Syaoran and Eriol were enjoying themselves while they watched a basketball game, while talking to one another…or more like disagreeing with one another.

"What, are you kidding me? Eriol the Lakers have nothing on the Spurs!"

"You can say whatever you want cousin, but the Lakers have better stats than the Spurs this season. Besides the score is 18 to 12."

"Hey there are still 10 minutes left, anything can happen!"

The two were quiet after that, Syaoran very engrossed in the game, while Eriol just stared not really paying attention.

"Hey Syaoran…do you think Sakura would ever keep something from you, like a secret?"

Syaoran just stared at his cousin; after all wouldn't you be caught off guard by a question like that?

"You mean, like if we were dating?"

"Oh cut the crappy act, Tomoyo and I both know that you two have been going out longer than us."

"You do?"

"Yep, we do."

"…Does Meilin know?"

"Hmm…most likely, you know she forces things out of Tomoyo, against her will."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry Aunt Yelen doesn't know…yet."

"Yet?"

"Well, none of us are going to tell her we're leaving that to you, and you can't keep it a secret forever."

"Yea, but, I don't want her to know, not yet."

"Don't worry, we'll keep quiet about it, but now back to my earlier question."

"Huh? Oh…Yea….well, what made you bring this up?"

"Tomoyo's been acting strange, she's been throwing up in the mornings for about a week now, and she's been hungrier a lot lately too. Even though I suggest she should go to the doctor, she refuses and just says it might be food poisoning, or some other lie, I don't point it out though, I don't want there to be any friction between us that makes it hard to live together."

Syaoran had been contemplating his thoughts before he spoke, after all his cousin seemed kind of fragile.

_He's smarter than me, yet doesn't notice these signs? Although, I probably know why Tomoyo won't tell him. There's no doubt Sakura is helping Tomoyo, so that's what I have to do for Eriol._

"Hey, don't worry about it, she tell you when she's ready."

Yes it was a very cliché, overly used line, but hey, at least it worked, and Eriol is in for one hell of a surprise.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura just stared at her best friend, filled with shock of what she just said.

"Why haven't you told him?"

"Sakura…I'm scared. What if…he doesn't love me anymore or he's not ready to have baby? I can't handle rejection from him, I love him too much. If he left me, my heart would break, and I don't think I could fix it."

"Oh Tomoyo come here."

Sakura pulled her into hug, as she let the girl silently cry on her shoulder, absentmindedly stroking her hand through her friends black colored hair.

"Tomoyo you don't need to worry about that stuff. Eriol loves you, and for him to find out that the love you share created a little life, will probably make him love you even more."

"Are you sure?"

Her voice was still shaky, but the tears had stopped.

"Positive and I think you should tell him tonight."

"Yea, I should…thanks Sakura."

"Anytime, after all what else would I be here for?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night, Tomoyo was curled up against Eriol on the couch as they watched a movie. Yes, it was a romantic movie, but hey, can you blame them. The plan was to tell Eriol after the movie, but when you keep seeing people make out in almost every seen, it can make it harder, but she could make it…

"Hey Eriol, I need to tell you something."

…Or not…

"Alright."

He paused the movie as she sat up to look at him.

"Well you know about a month ago when we had our, 'fun', that night."

"Yea, that was the best night of my life."

Tomoyo blushed at this comment before continuing. Which was Eriol's goal in the first place, he just thought she looked really cute when she blushed.

"Well, you also know that I've been throwing up for about a week."

"Yea, I've been worried about you."

"Well Eriol…I-I'm…"

She looked up into Eriol's eyes as he waited patiently, and looking at him made her decide to just bite the bullet.

"I'm pregnant."

She watched his face go blank, and closed her eyes feeling the pain of rejection…or so she thought. A smile crept its way on Eriol's face, and for the first time, she saw his calm exterior change into one of joy.

"Tomoyo this is great! I'm going to be dad, and you're going to be a mom! We made life…together."

He hugged her and kissed her so many times she thought she was going to pass out, but through all of that she thought to herself:

_What was I so afraid of?_

**End Ch.12**


End file.
